


Blue Blood and Healing Lightning

by samo041312



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Avatar & Benders Setting, Avatar: The Last Airbender References, F/F, Inspired by Avatar: The Last Airbender
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:48:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24307708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samo041312/pseuds/samo041312
Summary: One forced away from home, the other forced to find a way back home. One looking to find peace within themself, the other looking for someone to find themself peace.A story where Sana and Momo meet, lie, fall in love, and hurt.
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Minatozaki Sana
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. Another Day

  
The day started like any other.   
  


Wake up. Get ready. Work. Go home. Sleep. Repeat. 

This was her daily life after she moved out of her small town, forced into an unknown city, with no one to accompany her. 

The good thing about this particular city, was that she can easily fit in without people questioning who she is. 

The city itself flourished with a diversity unlike any other. Filled with all types benders and non benders without any form of discrimination. 

This was a lot to take in at first, especially since she was raised in a community of only a specific group. But as the weeks go by, she realized feeling at home came in multiple ways as she adapted to the flourishing nature of those around her. 

Like her friendly neighbor who came from the opposite side of the world, but related to her in ways more than one. Feeling safe and secured knowing she had someone to go to when in need of assistance. 

Or her colleague of sort, not truly in the same field or department, but one she frequently meets occasionally when their works eventually collide. 

And even the student who had visited her workplace countless times, despite not being a bender, trying to squeeze in with her knowledge on the field. She stuck out most, due to her determination, despite always being turned down. She always came back more firm, showing that all she wanted to do is to help others. 

Yet even with these new found friends, there was always a feeling of loneliness. 

They were not like her. 

They couldn't truly relate to her. 

She was different. 

If she were normal like the rest, she would have remained at her hometown, with her real family. 

But life always held many mysteries, and even with all the good she has done for others, it would never be enough to change who she really is. 

...

It was _supposed_ to be just another day. One of many she had already formed a routine with.   
  


After a long day at work, and it already being well into the night, all she had in mind was to grab some food, and head home to get some rest.  
  


Yet as she looked up at the sky, the moon shone with utmost beauty, allowing her feet to move by the themselves in the direction of where she could see it best. 

Every time she felt constricted, restrained, suffocated, or helpless, the sky was her only comfort. She adored how peaceful it looked, giving her mind a rest and in a way, a piece of home.

Looking at the sky, made her think of home. How she would always look at it, dreaming of how big the world was, and how she would love to travel it. Little did she know that now, looking at the same sky, all she could wish was to go back. 

But still, the sky no matter where she was, always remained the same.

Without realizing it, her feet had taken her far from her normal path and into the beach, one she has tried to avoid going to, knowing full well that she can easily find ways to leave the city. 

But upon arrival, there was a form quite unusual near the edge of the water. 

At quick glance, it could appear to be a rock. 

But rocks don’t have red liquid streaming out of it. 

Quickly, she ran to it, natural instinct overpowering her fear as she went to aid what looked like a person needing help. 

Flipping the body over, gently placing the head on her lap, she examined all around looking for where the bleed was coming from.

Two punctures, one on the right hip, and another on the left thigh. 

But right before she can help the injured person, a hand grabbed her wrist tightly, forcing her to look at eyes already staring back at her. 


	2. Something to Prove

Mission. 

Honor. 

Power. 

These were words commonly used around her. Did she choose this kind of life, or was it forced on to her?

That, she doesn’t remember anymore. 

From the very beginning, she was to lie about who she was. 

Her identity. 

Her true power. 

All because she was different. She was strange. 

She was just a child, but held so much power, it scared all those around her. 

It scared the people that mattered most, her family. 

She was a disgrace. 

No one felt safe in her presence, so she was forced to move. To be separated from her loved ones. To live in an area where no one knew who she was. 

To pretend that she was a non bender. 

She lived most of her life hiding the fact that she could bend, to the point where it almost seemed like she dreamt even having abilities. 

Up until she arrived home, all alone in a big space. Without a family to raise her. 

Here she remembers. Here she feels. It surges through her body, finding a way to come out. 

But she fears being an outsider. Never wanting to go through the hate and shame over again. 

It was until she reached the age of 12 when she was found by a distant relative. Or so they say. She doesn’t even remember how her own family looked like. It could be a stranger, and she wouldn’t know. 

He took her in, told her that she was not to be ashamed of her power, but to embrace the fact that only she had it. 

She was not strange.

She was special. 

And so her training began. Cruel, cold blooded, and corrupt. She didn’t know anything else but that. 

She began to truly live, by using her bending. 

With two other companions, who called themselves her friends, worked together as a way of survival. 

Was it a hobby? A job? 

Who was she trying to prove herself to?

She didn’t know. 

She just wanted to find herself. Because she had lost herself not once, but twice. 

First, by pretending to be someone she’s not. In some way, it was a false identity. 

Second, she lost herself in the new life she started. A life given to her as a chance to change herself. To prove that she wasn’t different and that she could fit in. 

But she didn’t realize what she was getting herself into. 

Being promised many things, that she can prove herself to her family, and that they would accept her back. 

All she had to do was prove herself. 

But what was she proving?

That she didn’t know. 

...

It was to be her final task. She was promised if she did as told, she could finally return home. 

To her real life. 

Her family. 

She just needed to find someone. It was simple. 

It was something she had been doing over the years after being found. 

Her final job. It was her ticket to freedom. 

Travel to this city, complete the task, go home. 

And that’s what she did. 

On her own, she traveled the seas.

This was her first obstacle. Her job had majority of the time been on the motherland, and here she was doing her first and last overseas trip. 

The second obstacle was the sea itself. Water wasn’t her friend. 

It made her feel cold and alone. It was something she couldn’t control. She had enough baggage from trying to control herself, that she really didn’t need to face something she couldn’t handle. 

It gave her humility. It gave her weakness. 

It quite literally almost killed her. 

Three days into her journey, near the end of the day, she was ambushed. 

It wouldn’t have been a problem, regardless of how outmatched it seemed. 

Her issue was that she can’t be seen. She shouldn’t be recognized. And she was too visible to the shore to use her bending that could put her whole mission at risk. 

So she jumped. Deciding against attacking the intruders, and hopeful that she can swim fast enough to the shore. 

But water isn’t her friend. The waves were too powerful and it was getting too dark. 

She was getting tired. 

She could see land, but her energy was depleting. It didn’t help that the strong waves crashed her body onto sharp edges of the underwater rocks. 

With her one arm and leg that weren’t bleeding, she swam as fast as she could. 

Before she fell unconscious. 

Maybe this was it. She wasn’t meant to return home. Her hard life was meant to end in the middle of the ocean, all forgotten. 

An impossible task, given so she wouldn’t suffer anymore. 

She accepted her fate. 

Death would finally take her. 

Yet her head was being lifted, landed on something warm, less hard then where it was placed before, and a cold tingly sensation approached her side. 

Her survival instinct kicked in, grabbed the wrist that was at her front, ready to attack. 

She opened her eyes, bewildered to see that it was a woman, who seemed just as stunned as she was staring right through her. 

“What are you doing?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any guesses on who this is?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever story, and I was inspired after recently watching all of ATLA. Just to let the readers know, I didn’t do a lot of research on the world of ATLA, so please be aware of that. The storyline itself is before LOK and after ATLA, but the plot has no relation to the two worlds. Thanks for reading.
> 
> I left out their names in the first two chapters to see if you guys can guess who it is.  
> 


End file.
